Sev quiere a Lily
by Alba.B
Summary: Sev ha amado a Lily desde el primer momento que la vio.


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen a mí. Son de la autora, JK Rowling.**

**_Capítulo único_**

Sev ha querido, o mejor dicho, ha amado, a Lily desde que la vio por primera vez subida a aquel columpio cuya pintura había perdido su color original ya, haciendo piruetas imposibles ante la atónita mirada de esa hermana muggle que tenía.

Lo hacía, ya, cuando le susurró en aquella cuevecita, que tan aislada del resto del mundo le parecía, por qué sabía que ella era una bruja y enumerándole las infinitas ventajas de su condición.

Y lo hace ahora, tres años después. Lily ha cambiado, es cierto, pero sigue siendo la misma. Aunque su rostro ya no sea tan infantil como lo era cuando la conoció su mirada sigue siendo pura, inteligente y afable, y su cabello de un rojo tan intenso que no es difícil evocar una fogata cuando lo observas.

El cambio más significativo de Lily ha sido, de hecho, su transformación física. La pubertad ha hecho estragos en su rostro de niña, y donde antes había un pecho tan plano como el del propio Severus ahora se alzan, orgullosas, las dos pequeñas evidencias de que el cuerpo de su dulce Lily está dando el salto hacia la adultez.

Y sabe que suena mal, pero Severus no es capaz de no fijarse con un interés desmedido en esos nuevos atributos que comienzan a diferenciar el cuerpo de Lily del de los chicos. Sev sabe que no debería de mirarla en esos lugares con tanto ahínco, aún más considerando que Lily es su mejor y única amiga, pero muy a su pesar, a sus trece años, es un muchacho como otro cualquiera en lo que a cantidad de hormonas se refiere.

Sí, quizá el aspecto del joven Snape sea sombrío; quizá su comportamiento sea frío y distante con cualquier persona que no sea Lily y quizá su rostro ya haya adquirido la seriedad de la de un adulto, pero en el fondo sigue siendo un simple adolescente que empieza a descubrir el mundo.

En esta situación de hormonas y pensamientos revueltos y revolucionados se encuentra Severus la tarde en la que se aventura a salir a los jardines de la escuela. No lo hace muy a menudo, porque no le gusta demasiado el contacto del sol con su pálida piel y porque hay un grupillo de engreídos de su mismo curso que la tienen tomado con él. Se trata de una panda de cuatro, cuyo cabecilla se llama Potter. Cuando se cruza con ellos, tanto Potter como otro de los tres chicos que lo acompañan empiezan a increparlo mientras se ríen de él.

Sin embargo, esa tarde no parecen rondar por los terrenos, así que Severus suspira tranquilo. Sonríe al pensar en que probablemente estarán molestando a cualquier otro en la otra punta de la escuela, por lo que no podrán interferir en sus planes. Porque, por supuesto, la excursión del Slytherin a los jardines no tiene un carácter casual; si se ha aventurado a salir al exterior es, ni más ni menos, porque Lily le ha citado bajo un árbol que hay cerca del lago.

Sí, a él. Se lo ha dicho a la salida de la última clase; que si le apetecía dar una vuelta con ella después de que acabaran los deberes. Sev ha respondido que sí, por supuesto, y lo cierto es que su nerviosismo era tal que apenas sí ha podido acabar todos los ejercicios que debe hacer para el día siguiente. Durante toda la tarde su pensamiento lo ha ocupado Lily y la excursión con ella.

Cuando llega al lugar acordado Sev mira a ambos lados, tratando de localizar a su amiga. No le es difícil hacerlo, pues la cabellera roja destaca especialmente entre las cabezas de las otras personas que, como el par de amigos, han decidido aproximarse al lago para aprovechar el calor primaveral del mes de mayo.

— ¡Lily! — dice mientras se acerca, con una alegría en la voz que sólo sale a flote cuando está ella.

Su amiga no responde. Entonces, Severus se aproxima más a ella y, arrodillándose junto a Lily, descubre que sus ojos están cerrados y que su respiración es profunda.

Al ver esto, lo primero en lo que piensa Sev es que la mejor opción para despertarla es sacudirla suavemente hasta que ella responda al estímulo. Sin embargo, cuando se dispone a hacerlo, algo lo detiene. Usualmente el mínimo contacto con la piel de la chica lo pone nervioso, produciéndole escalofríos. Pero es que en estos momentos no se atreve ni a tocarla. Tiene la impresión de que arrancarle esa expresión de placidez del rostro es un sacrilegio. Despertar a Lily sería, para Severus, peor que interrumpir el sueño de cualquiera de esos dioses vengativos de los que les hablan en clase de Historia de la Magia.

Todavía agazapado frente a ella, observa el rostro de la chica. Con cuidado, sin darse cuenta, Severus se acerca un poco más. Unos treinta centímetros separan sus rostros y, a pesar de que esa no es una distancia demasiado significativa en cuestión de proximidad, el chico comienza a temblar.

Por su mente cruza, fugazmente, el pensamiento de que nunca le ha parecido tan hermosa como en ese momento. El temblor de sus manos, que casi parece sincronizado con los acelerados latidos de su corazón, le parece más intenso que nunca.

De nuevo, se aproxima un poco más a Lily, sin reflexionar realmente en lo que hace. Ni siquiera sabe cómo ni por qué lo hace, pero antes de que quiera darse cuenta esos treinta centímetros ya no existen.

Los labios de Lily son cálidos. A Severus le parecen realmente mágicos. Pero no esa clase de magia con la que ellos mimos hacen levitar los objetos o cambiarlos de forma o color, sino una muy distinta y mucho más agradable, si cabe. La corriente que siente Sev ante el contacto de sus labios con los de la chica es simplemente indescriptible.

No tarda mucho en separarse, sin embargo. Su parte racional ha vuelto a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, y el miedo a despertarla si prosigue con tan agradable contacto se le hace insoportable.

Antes de aventurarse, por fin, a despertarla Severus la observa un poco más. Le queman los labios en los puntos donde han sido tocados por los de Lily.

Quizá le arde la piel de esa forma por haber mancillado la pureza de sus labios. Quizá, piensa Sev, simplemente su boca no sea apta para besar la de la chica, por mucho que ella sea la razón por la que se levanta cada mañana, dispuesto a soportar las burlas de sus compañeros y las miradas de terror de los que son menores que él.

Definitivamente, un pobre desgraciado como él jamás será digno de un ángel.


End file.
